A scarred life is not a happy life
by ATK105
Summary: When a mysterious character is discovered by a curious Ahsoka Tano, she becomes the first person to learn his story. As she starts to feel bad for him she is caught in a war between him and his mysterious hunter. Can she turn him towards the light or will she be hunted as well, If you like , Two people Two timelines One story then you should like this.
1. Chapter 1

** PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO KNOW A LITTLE ABOUT THIS STORY. Thank you to all who are reading this. If you like my other story Two people Two timelines One story, than you will probably like this. **

**Cast**

**Anakin Skywalker **

**Ahsoka Tano**

**Valor Akano, my own created character. Description and what he looks like is at the end, please read it.**

**Yoda**

**Obi Wan Kenobi**

**And less important characters.**

* * *

**Valor Akano.**

**Appearance: Dark blue eyes, Ash gray hair that goes a little below his ears/ used to be orange but lack of oxygen in space turned it Ash gray. Smooth facial features. Muscular body even though he's not very big. Usually wears a cloak when undercover.  
**

**Story: Born on Corellia and raised by his loving mother and older brother. His father was killed in a said to be pilot training accident. Valor lived there for 12 years until his planet was attack by the Separatists. Although he is a skilled hand to hand fighter and pilot his starfighter was destroyed while trying to destroy the main deck on Grievous ship. He was floating in space for about 6 hours, during that time the lack of oxygen turned his hair gray. He remained in space until a nearby pirate ship found him and revived him. Once he was able to walk again the pirates agreed to bring him home if he paid them. His family was rich so he paid them 1000 to bring him home. When they dropped him off a horrible sight came to him. His home his family everything he ever loved was gone. Ever since that day his heart grew very dark. He trusts nobody but himself now as he wanders the galaxy as a bounty hunter and mercenary. However there is one thing about him that makes him more unique than any other person. When his ship exploded he ejected just in time however his left hand got caught in the explosion and left it scarred. But the weird thing about it is whenever he touches anything with his left hand it burns the thing he's touching so he puts on a heat resistant glove to keep it from burning everything.**

**Now you know who he is. I will get the real first chapter up soon.  
**


	2. The next victim

**A few more things i forgot to mention about Valor.**

**Age: unknown but has been estimated to be around 16-17.**

**Weapons: Laser pistol, Stun gun, Steel dagger, and his left hand. If you don't remember why read the first chapter.**

**Skills: Hand to hand fighter, Parkour master, good at telling if someone is lying.**

**Now on with the story.**

Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano enter the jedi council meeting room.

'' You wanted to see us masters.'' asked Anakin

'' Yes Skywalker please have a seat.'' said Mace Windu. Anakin sat right next to his Master Obi wan while Ahsoka sat next to her friend Plo Koon.

'' Now on to business.'' Mace Windu activated a holo map of underground Coruscant.

'' What is this.'' asked Ahsoka.

'' This is a map of Coruscant underground, where there have been a string of murders.'' Red dots appeared on the screen. '' This is where the last murder was committed, in a tunnel under this very temple.''

'' Do you have any leads.''

'' Only one, the people who live there call this man the Smoke Wielder.''

'' Why.''

'' Because he commits murders brood daylight and whenever guards chase him there is always a cloud of smoke covering where ever he was.''

'' So thats how he always escapes, he uses smoke to blind his pursuers.''

'' Yes however we have found a information on the people he killed.'' '' The first was a former guard who claims he had seen his face but before he could give the information to anyone he was killed, same thing with the second.''

'' So whats your point.''

'' All 15 people that he killed had claimed to see his face.''

'' Interesting this information is but very disturbing as well it is.'' confirmed Yoda

'' So why are we here.''

'' The council has agreed that someone needs to find this man and stop him.'' '' We need you two to go undercover and find this him before he strikes again.''

'' Doesn't this seem a little to dangerous even for Anakin and Ahsoka.'' Asked Shaak ti.

'' Im pretty sure we can handle it master.''

'' Well if everyone agrees then this meeting is over.'' Mace and the others walk out of the room except for Obi wan who wants to talk to Anakin.

'' Anakin you must be very careful on this mission, if this person is as dangerous as they say you need to...

'' I know master this isn't the first time iv'e dealt with someone like this.''

'' You're being to confident Anakin this is a serious task.''

'' Master when have a ever failed you.''

'' Well you... good point but at least be careful.''

'' Ok i will.''

Later that day Anakin and Ahsoka along with Captain Rex and a squad of clones heads in a dropship to head to underground coruscant. The deeper they get the colder it gets.

'' Brrrr, you should have told me it was going to be this cold.'' complained Ahsoka

'' Well i thought you would have known that.'' The dropship lands on a deck near where one of the killings happened. '' Rex you and first squad follow me, Ahsoka you lead second squad down the tunnel where the last murder happened.''

'' Yes master.'' Ahsoka lead the squad down the tunnel when she saw a body. '' Sargent look at this.'' The clones surround the body.

'' Looks like he was just recently killed.''

'' Can you tell how long ago.''

'' Give me a minute.'' After a few seconds the sarge says. '' I got it, this man was killed about about 6 minutes ago.''

'' Then we still have time lets go.'' After 20 minutes of searching Ahsoka's comlink turns on.

'' Ahsoka have you found anything.''

'' Yes master there was a man that was just killed a while ago.''

'' Ok i think its time to regroup, we'll meet you back at the deck.''

'' Yes master.'' As they were walking back they heard a scream in pain and rushed toward the sound. All they saw was a dead man on the ground.

'' Commander look.'' The clone pointed at a man in a cloak running away.

'' After him.'' the clones started to run an shoot at the man who was running at an incredible rate. Ahsoka who was aided by the force ran faster than the clones. The man ran behind a corner with Ahsoka on his trail but when when she turned to the corner he was gone and there was a huge cloud of smoke in the way. Using the force she pushes the smoke out of the way and keeps up the chase. After seeing him go past another corner he disappears. Ahsoka reaches the corner to a dead end.

'' How did he do that.'' She searches the wall until she finds a loose rock. She pulls the rock off the wall to reveal a lever. She pulls the lever and a bunch of rocks start to move revealing a secret entrance. She gets her lightsaber ready and slowly walks threw the tunnel. About halfway through she starts to hear muffled voices. She puts her back to a wall and could hear the voices more clearly.

'' Well done another successful kill i will have your reward sent to you.'' Said the mysterious voice.

'' There is no reward for death i did not commit.''

'' What you mean, it wasn't you.''

'' No it was the Hunter, he tried to shoot me but he missed and hit a civilian.''

'' Grr well the bounty on that shopkeeper is still up if you like.'' Ahsoka peaks around the corner but can't see who the men are.

'' No i think its time i take a well deserved brake.''

'' Very well but by the way you might want to tend to your guest.''

'' Oh of course.'' He quickly pulled out his stun laser and shot Ahsoka who never even knew what hit her.

'' So who is it.''

'' I don't know probably some person who got lost.''

'' Ha so what are you going to do with her.''

'' I'll just let her go shes not worth killing.'' As he walked toward Ahsoka her comlink turned on.

'' Ahsoka ahsoka can you hear me, where are you i told you to meet at the( crush). The man crushes the comlink.

'' Well well looks like she is worth something.''

'' Are you suggesting holding a jedi hostage, thats more dangerous than holding a rancor hostage.''

'' Hostage no no im not that stupid , however i will be keeping an eye out for this one.'' He puts a tracker on her back before putting her in an alley where her master was sure to find her.

'' Hey have you noticed shes about the same age as you.''

'' Yes i have.'' Suddenly he quickly pulled out his pistol and killed the man. '' By the way you shouldn't have look at my face.'' He said with a smirk. He looked back at Ahsoka one more time before taking his leave.

**I hope you like this so far.**


	3. Don't look at him

**Its summer time lalalovin lovin in the summer time.**

** More information on the hunter. Valor calls him the hunter just because. No real information is known but will be relieved in later chapters.**

Ahsoka's mind was a blur. The last thing she remembered was the man saying'' Oh of course.'' and then her sight went black as she was knocked out. That memory flashed in her head over and over until she started to wake up, hearing a voice calling her name.

'' Ahsoka, ahsoka are you ok.'' her sight came back as she heard Anakins voice.

'' Commander Tano are you alright.''

'' Master , Rex.''

'' Oh thank god.'' Anakin helped her up. '' Are you alright what happened.''

'' I... i don't really remember, the only thing i remember was.. um.. i was following a person.

'' The killer.''

'' Ya and i found a secret passage.

'' Do you remember where it is.''

'' Um.. no but i remember hearing him... he was talking to someone. And then he turned around and shot me.'' Before Anakin could react Rex called him.

'' Sir we found something.'' Quickly Anakin and Ahsoka rushed to his location. '' Look at this.'' Rex pointed to a symbol carved into the wall. It looked like the letter H with what looked like a knife going through it.

'' What in the force is this.'' said a baffled Anakin.

'' Some kind of old symbol i think, like the ones people used to write with.''

'' Maybe its a warning.'' thought Ahsoka.

'' Even if it is thats not going to stop us from finding the killer.''

'' Right lets search the area, Rex take both squads and search the ally, Ahsoka come with me im keeping my eye on you this time.''

'' Oh ya like it was my fault that i got shot.''

**Meanwhile in the security room.**

Two clone troopers are watching the cameras.

'' Anything.''

'' Nope nothing as usual.''

'' Of course, hey did you hear about the new cantina next to the pawn shop.''

'' Ya that was a dumb place to put it, i mean you got a bunch of drunk people next to a place where guns are sold.''

'' Ya i know.'' Suddenly one of the cameras started flashing. '' Whats that red flash mean.'' The other guard looked at the camera.

'' It means theirs someone setting off an alarm, quick contact commander Skywalker.'' The clone was reaching for the comlink when a laser pierced his helmet. The other clone turns around to see a young man with a cloak covering his head and a laser pistol in his hand. '' Whoa whoa, easy kid you might do something you'll regret.''

'' Regret is one emotion i don't have.'' In less than a second later the man pulled the trigger. Soon after he walked toward the cameras. '' Sorry about the mess, now where are the Jedi.'' He looked around at the cameras until he saw them. '' There you are.''

**Meanwhile. Anakin and Ahsokas pint of view.**

'' We need to check the local cantinas.''

'' Ugh i never liked cantinas.'' complained Ahsoka.

'' Neither did i.'' Anakin and Ahsoka walk into a cantina just in time to see a bar fight. The first guy was a Zabrak, the second was a Twi'lek. People gathered around cheering and calling them names. Almost everyone was watching except for Anakin, Ahsoka and mysteriously the bar tender.

'' Ah Jedi how can i help you.'' Asked the bartender who was also Zabrak.

'' Yes you might, we're looking for someone.''

'' Lots of people walk through here.''

'' He goes by the name the Smoke wielder.''At that moment everyone, even the two guys fighting turned to look at them.

'' Was it something we said.'' But surprisingly all the people started to back away from them. Anakin grabbed the Bar tender with the force and pulled him over.

'' What do you know about him.''

'' I don't know anything.'' the zabrak lied.

'' Your lying i can tell.'' Said Ahsoka.

'' Tell me what you know NOW.'' Anakins force grip tightened.

'' OK... ok i'll tell you i'll tell you just put me down.'' Anakin slowly put him on the ground.

'' Now tell us.''

'' OK he comes here every week he asks for the same thing, he always has a cloak so i couldn't see his face.''

'' Why doesn't he want people to see his face.'' Asked Ahsoka.

'' I don't know but one guy here got into a fight with him, he got to close to his face and next thing we know he's dead, i swear thats all i know.''

'' Fine, come on snips lets go.'' Just as Anakin was about to leave he remembered something. '' Oh ya and what do you know about this letter.'' Anakin pulled out an exact replica of the letter from before.''

'' Well well i haven't seen this symbol in months.''

'' Do you know what it means or who put it up.''

'' Don't know what it means but the guy who puts them up is Zhang Spritzer.''

'' Who's that.''

'' Don't know much, all i know is he's a duro so he's probably dangerous.''

'' Thanks for the information.'' Anakin and Ahsoka exit the cantina.

'' What now master.''

'' We need to find this Zhang guy and get information on the symbol.''

'' Maybe Rex found something.''

'' Maybe.'' Suddenly Anakin stopped in his tracks and looked up at a balcony. There was a figure standing there, with a loaded sniper rifle. '' Snips watch out.'' Ahsoka turned around just in time to dodge the laser. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and used the force to jump from balcony to balcony. He was almost there when the figure jumped from the balcony, flipped in the air and landed perfectly on the ground. **(****Showoff).** Ahsoka ran toward Anakin.

'' That him, he's the one that shot me.''

'' Are you sure.''

'' Positive.'' The figure started running down an ally.

'' Then lets not waste anytime.'' Both of them ran after the figure. Anakin was alot faster than Ahsoka and was right behind the figure. Anakin gathered the force in his arm and force pushed the man into a wall. The force of the impact knocked his hood off.** (Uh oh)**.

**Mystery mans**** point of view. **

I found the Jedi walking out of the cantina. No doubt they've gotten little information. The one i recognize the most is the Togruta, what was her name again, hoka, ahoka, Ahsoka thats what it was. I probably should have just killed her if i knew she was going to be this much trouble. I put the sniper rifle in a tripod hooked to the balcony. I look threw the scope.

'' I hope you Jedi got life insurance, because your gonna need it.'' I aimed right for the Togrutans head. Right as i pulled the trigger i heard someone yell.

'' Snips watch out.'' I pulled the trigger, and she dodged the laser.

'' Damn stupid jedi made me miss, i never miss.'' I watched as the other Jedi ran toward the building and jumped onto a balcony and started coming up. '' Gotta go.'' I ran toward the edge and jumped off. I did a flip for good measure and land on the ground without a scratch before running into an ally. I thought i lost them but turning around i see the male Jedi right behind me. Suddenly i feel a sharp pain in my back as i get pushed into a wall. But what was even worse was my hood fell of my head. '' Damn.'' i mutter under my breath.

**Anakin and Ahsokas point of view. **

Anakin and Ahsoka ignited there lightsabers.

'' Turn around now.''

'' Master wait maybe we shouldn't have him turn around.''

'' What.''

'' Master if the stories are true he could kill us if we see his face.''

'' He would have tried to kill us anyway snips, now turn around.''

'' As you wish.'' The man said. The man turns around and shows his face. Anakin now had a visual of him. He was a not a man or an alien he was a human boy. Around 16-17. He has ash gray hair that went a little below his ears. And his eyes where dark blue. Ahsoka was even more puzzled, why would he not want people to see his face he wasn't ugly or messed up he was actually kind off... cute.

'' Who... who are you.'' Asked Ahsoka.

'' Thats none of your business Jedi.''

'' You have been murdering innocent people, its our right to know who you are.'' Said Anakin.

'' People die for a reason and i have mine.''

'' Because they saw your face, what kind of reason is that.''

'' Its my own.''

'' Well your '' reason'' is about to send you to jail.''

'' Ya about that.'' Suddenly he pulls out a flashbang grenade and throws it to the ground. A huge flash of light blinds the jedi. Anakin tries his best to block the light while keeping his defense up. When the light dimmers the boy is gone.

'' Snips are you...'' Anakin looks to where Ahsoka was standing. She was gone. '' Ahsoka... ahsoka.''

* * *

**Meanwhile in the secret hideout. **

The mysterious boy puts Ahsokas limp body down on a table ties her up and puts a force restraint collar on her neck.

'' And they called me insane for buying a force restraint collar.'' He walks into a room with TVs that are connected to the cameras. He looks for the one with Anakin on it.

'' Ahsoka where are you... please answer.'' The boy puts a grin on his face.

'' Looks like the game begins.'' He looks back at Ahsoka. '' Well solved half the problem, but now people will know what i look like even the hunter will know oh well looks like im going to have my hands full.'' '' Hmm maybe this Jedi could be of some use after all.'' He chuckled. '' Ha ha ha ha ah ha ha ha.''

* * *

'' Ahsoka... no that monster.'' Anakin turned on his comlink. '' Rex... he took her... he took Ahsoka.''

'' What where is he.''

'' He's gone.. we need to find her regroup on my position.'' '' Don't worry Ahsoka i'll find you.''

**What do you think so far, give me tips my mind is hollow at the moment.**


End file.
